1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital data transmission systems in which clock information, data and other information is transmitted within a single baud and, more particularly, to the aforementioned systems used with optical communication mediums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital data transmitting systems, used, for example, with telephone communication links, are known in which two or more bits are transmitted per baud. These systems are known as synchronous modems. See Understanding Data Communications, George E. Friend, John L. Fike, H. Charles Baker and John C. Bellamy, Chap. 5, "Synchronous Modems and Digital Transmission", p. 5-2, copyright Texas Instruments, Inc. 1984 published by Radio Shack.